The Lost Blood
by Sweetie-Saphira
Summary: Sakura is sent to Cross Academy due to a "mysterious" illness that her father believes can be solved by this school, but that's not all. There is something else that her father is hiding, and its not a good thing either.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is Sweetie-Saphira, and this is my first story, so try not to be too harsh in (genuine) criticisms and reviews, please! Also, I apologize in advance if this copies another story that I've seen, that crosses Vampire Knight with Cardcaptor Sakura. I wouldn't know that, however, since I can neither read nor speak Indonesian.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in the doorway of the living room, listening as her father, Touya and Yukito argued for the fifth time about whether or not it was a good idea to send her to this "Cross Academy" place. Oddly enough, it was Yukito that was vouching for her not going. She was glad that at least <em>someone<em> was on her side, as no one else had even bothered to ask for her opinion. She was surprised that Yukito and Yue were against each other on this subject, as both Yue and Kero agreed that she should go to Cross Academy, claiming that it was a school that had great ratings, blah blah blah... Well, did anyone consider that perhaps, she didn't want to go to a boarding school?!

Sakura inched closer to the inside of the current "War Room", as that was how the living room was apparently being treated at this moment. The voices of her father, brother, and best friend/guardian Yukito. Speaking of Yukito, Sakura heard her guardian say something that she was just dying to hear him say.

"Why don't you ask Sakura for her opinion? It makes the most sense...", Yukito said. Sakura coughed loudly. Yukito didn't even jump when he heard her cough.

"Oh, there you are, Sakura-chan, " Yukito said, turning to smile at her.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her brother's... ah... _friend_, before turning to glare at her aforementioned brother, and father. She had opened her mouth to begin yelling at her onii-chan when she was suddenly swamped in a wave of exhaustion.

"_Damn it_, _not again!_" She thought as she succumbed it, and the world began to fade to darkness.

* * *

><p>She awoke in her bed, and quickly glanced at her clock. It was... 4 IN THE MORNING?! She knew that she had been fainting since she had started practicing concealing her magic with Syaoran and Eriol-kun, but she had normally recovered in a few minutes, very rarely had she been unconscious for over an hour, this was just getting ridiculous now. She had also skipped practice today, well, actually <em>yesterday<em> now. Could her fainting have something to do with that Clow Reed imposter that she had locked out of the dimension? She had only started practicing concealing her magic since that Fei Wong Reed guy had tried to kill her. She still found it surprising that Lock could lock people out of dimensions.

"Mirror, I need your help," Sakura whispered. "Become another me, so I can find out what's going on," She added as she noticed the light on in her brother's room.

"Mirror, pretend to be me sleeping," Sakura instructed. "Shadow, Silent, allow me to move silently through the shadows," She commanded as she exited her room into the currently silent hall. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear the hushed whispers of her father and brother growing steadily louder as the pair argued.

"Otou-san! This is the third time that she has fainted like this! We can't send her to this school if she is sick, why don't you understand that?" Sakura heard her brother say angrily to their (most likely by this point) exasperated father.

Fujitaka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying to Touya's (_Perfectly sound argument at this point, _Sakura thought snarkily to herself) taunt.

"Touya, I understand that we can't send her to school if she is sick. However, as I've already explained, I am quite certain that this fainting of hers may mean that she needs to go to the school that much more, as I do not believe that Sakura-chan is sick. If it makes you feel better, we'll take Sakura-san to the doctor's later today, and we get her checked out. In the event that she is actually ill, then we shall delay her arrival to the school until she is better. If not, then she is going to school. In either possibility, she WILL be going to Cross Academy, and that is one matter that I will not budge on." Fujitaka replied firmly.

Touya looked cross at the rebuttal, and was about to reply, when Sakura jumped in, after dismissing Silent, Shadow, and Mirror of course.

"I agree with Otou-san, onii-chan." Sakura said softly.

Touya whipped his head around to stare at her; his eyes wide in ... panic? She couldn't quite tell.

"H-h-how long have you been standing there?" Touya stuttered as he struggled to figure out how she got there.

"Long enough to know that apparently _my_ opinion in the matter doesn't count," Sakura replied, glaring at her father.

"_Anyways_, if my thoughts count for anything, I'd like for Yukito-san to come with me- "

"That has already been arranged, " Fujitaka interrupted with coolly, giving Sakura a look.

"We should get to bed, shouldn't we, Otou-san?" Sakura asked after glancing at the time.

"Yes, we should," Fujitaka replied as he stared off into space.

"You and Touya head back to bed. I'll stay here for a bit longer and hopefully get my report done." he continued, before sending his children to bed.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka waited until he knew for sure that his son and daughter were out of earshot, <em>and<em> asleep; before responding to the other man in the room.

"You're still here?" he inquired without even turning around to face him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I hope you remember what I told you prior to this meeting."

"Yes, sir."

"You remember what I told about the event?" Fujitaka asked, turning to face the man with the long silver hair that was tied into a loose ponytail.

"Yes, Fujitaka-_sama_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright everybody! That's the prologue! Remember, this is my first story ever, so don't be too harsh with your reviews after you type me something in that marvelous blank box down there! Remember to Read, Review, and favourite! Drop a review if you can guess who the silver-haired man is!  
>Update as of 1116/2014: I won't update this story unless I get one review. Just one is all I ask, not that you all shouldn't reviewe, but I need at least one review to keep me motivated.  
><strong>

**-Sweetie-Saphira**


	2. Chapter 1

- _Three weeks later_-

It had been confirmed that Sakura was not ill, after all the blood tests' and ultrasounds' results had come back. Sakura was _very_ relieved. However, Touya had an unusual reaction to this news

"Otou-san, did you...?" Touya asked in a hushed whisper that Sakura strained to hear.

"No. I would not do that, I would let her heal naturally." Fujitaka replied darkly, still in a hushed whisper.

"So, you didn't...?"

"No."  
><em><br>__Okay, so that was weird_, Sakura thought. Deciding to not give herself a headache by reading too much into it, she cleared her throat loudly. Touya actually jumped high enough to hit his head on the ceiling.

"Owwww," Touya said as he rubbed his head.

"So, when am I leaving for school?" Sakura asked, in attempt to change the subject from that _very_ unusual topic.

"Tomorrow." her Otou-san replied.

"TOMORROW?!" Sakura shrieked in surprise.

"Well... the school year is starting soon..." her father began, only to be cut off by the fury in his daughter's eyes.

"And why couldn't this wait until Thursday?" she continued in a dangerously low voice, spinning on her heel to fix her brother with a glare that made him feel like he was being pinned to the wall as he attempted to sneak out of the room to escape his little sister's wrath.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away until you answer my question, Touya. Not this _time_!" As she shouted the last part, the room was washed in gold as time stopped, leaving her and her brother standing as the only ones unaffected. Touya's eyes widened in shock as he took in the scenery around him, glancing at his father who stood there, frozen like everyone and everything else.

As his expression shifted from shock to horror, he asked, voice shaking, "Wh-What did you to Otou-san?" and he began to back away, slowly at first but quickly speeding up.

"You really are a kaijuu, aren't you?" he whispered quietly as he turned to sprint out of the room, bumping into Yukito in the process.

"Touya-san, what's wrong...?" Yukito asked before trailing off as he noticed the golden room. The gold began to fade away as the flow of time continued again, thanks to Yukito nullifying the Time card's power's. He then hesitantly made his way over to his Other Self's Mistress, who was also like an Imotou-san to Yukito.

Sakura had collapsed onto the floor, horrified that her brother had actually caught her using magic. _And now he really does think that I'm a kaijuu. It was one thing the Onii-chan could see gh-ghosts, but now I have the power to STOP FREAKING TIME AND NOW HE KNOWS! WHATOHWHATAMIGOINGTODO?! ONII-CHANPROBABLYHATESME, IAMSUCHAKAIJUU, OHWHATAMIGOINGTODO?!-_

Yukito gently brought the sobbing sorceress into a tight embrace, whispering soft nothings into her ear until her cries reduced to soft sniffles.

Yukito looked sadly at Touya who had returned to watch the episode smugly from the door; for what was about to happen next, before telling Sakura something that was very important for her to know, as Card Mistress.

"Sakura-san - Touya has known for a while about your magic... I'd even say that he's actually known since the beginning, maybe even longer than that." Yukito whispered softly into her ear, before jumping back a good distance away from the Sorceress.

Instantly, her tears dried up as her misery transformed into rage, and she stormed over to her door to grab her onii-chan by his ear, hauling him across the hallway and shoving him harshly into the guest room; smiling sweetly at him as she left.

-_Touya's POV_-

Immediately suspicious about her leaving the door open, Touya tried to leave the room; only to find himself in the centre of the room. He tried to open the window, but it was locked. When he tried to break the window with a chair, he actually broke the chair on the window; and the window was not even scratched. When he tried walking back to the middle of the room, he was suddenly outside the room, facing a maze of doors and hallways.

Touya paled when he recognized exactly which cards his sister was using on the house, or more accurately; him. Loop had been used to keep him inside the room originally, but also a "**Loop**hole" was intentionally left, which was how he got out, only to find himself within the Maze card. It also appeared that Sakura had used Lock on the windows, judging by the fact that he couldn't unlock, nor break the window. From what he knew about Maze, he had to find his way out in order to escape.

He began to walk around the maze using the left wall as a guide, in an attempt to get out of the maze. After the first dead-end, he turned around to see Yukito.

* * *

><p>Touya blinked in surprise at Yukito's story as for how he got in the maze. Apparently Yukito had let it slip that not only had he slipped Kero some candy to give to Suppi, but he had almost told her Otou-san that his daughter had magic.<p>

At least Yukito now knew how to get onto Sakura's bad side.

Yukito blushed lightly at what Touya said, mainly because Touya (and Sakura) were right. But it also could have been because he was talking to Touya.

Touya smirked at Yukito's blush and sighed. "Come on Yuki, let's just get out of this damn maze before it changes again."

Yukito, who was still blushing, nodded silently before following Touya around another few dead ends.

After Touya proved his navigation skills, Yukito decided to take the lead.

* * *

><p>As the car continued on the highway, Sakura felt herself being gently lulled to sleep by the constant motion; exhausted from the events earlier that day. As she slept, she dreamt of a boy with silver hair and lavender eyes...<p>

_Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the floor of a room, cradling the body of a brown-haired boy in her lap as his eyes glazed over, whether in pain or death she did not know. His previously white shirt now matched the colour of his red tie. Her visioned blurred with tears, __she__ looked up to see a boy with silver hair and lavender eyes hardened with hatred raising a gun to fire at her..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of that? I know that its shorter than the prologue, and a bit sporadic_, but _I think I did pretty well. You guys (and girls) are the judges though, so tell me what you think! - Sweetie-Saphira**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed, I just really wanted to get ahead in the story and jump into the action - Sweetie-Saphira**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to hear the crunch of tires on a gravel road as the car, presumably, pulled up to the Cross Academy gates.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up," she heard a voice whisper.

Sakura blinked her eyes open to see Yukito watching her as he patiently waiting for her to wake up. She shuddered for a moment as her dream came rushing back to her; the pain, the boy, the _blood_ stained to her shirt, and the strange man pointing a silver gun at her and her currently unknown companion.

Then she smiled. For Yukito, of course. Yukito didn't need to hear about her nightmare, not when they had just reached the school.

"Here, let me take your bags." Yukito said as they climbed out of the car, closing the car door, already going to grab her luggage from the trunk.  
>He had already grabbed his luggage, and grabbed hers as well. He gestured to Sakura; well, as best as he could while holding all those suitcases; to follow him as they went to head inside the main building. The car had already driven off, with Fujitaka smiling and waving as he drove away.<p>

"No. _You_ will actually be coming with me," a voice said darkly.

They both spun around to see a silver-haired man heading in their direction, glowering at Yukito as he approached. Sakura blinked once and flinched, once she recognized him as the man from her dream. Though she smiled warmly, chills ran up her spine as her vision grew hazy and the world seemed to become... ghost-like.

-_Yukito's POV_-

"Who, me?" Sakura asked, still smiling, though the smile in her eyes was starting to fade as her eyes glazed over and she shook with fear. Yukito instinctively stepped in between her and this person who seemed to frighten her so, struggling against the urge to transform into his other self. Glancing back at her to make sure that she was not going into shock, he stopped and turned around to get a better look at what he saw. He could have sworn that she seemed to waver a bit, like a mirage. However, since he hadn't slept well at all during the past few days due to worry, he dismissed it for now. He decided that once he was settled into his dorm, he would call Touya and let him know about it. _As well as Fujitaka_, his Other Self reminded him, chastising him for forgetting.

When he spotted Sakura swaying with a dazed look on her face he dropped all the luggage he was carrying, immediately running to catch her.

-_Sakura's POV_-

She felt like she was about to fall as the hazy thing that was the world began to spin. Stomach lurching as she began sinking into the ground, Sakura tried to grab onto Yukito, only for her hand to go through his. Trembling in fear and shivering as she began to feel freezing cold, she curled up into a ball, hugging herself as tightly as she could for warmth. She closed her eyes as the images that appeared overwhelmed her; in an attempt to escape from them. The images refused to leave, piercing her through her eyelids, leaving her to silently scream as the blur of images continued. On and on the images went, harsh and bright, until at last she descended into blissful unconsciousness.

~_A while later_~

-_Sakura's_ _POV_-

Sakura awoke to find herself lying in a bed, covers wrapped tightly around her. Eyes still closed, she thought for a brief moment that she was at home, lying in her bed and that when she got up, she would be greeted by Yukito and Toya's cooking when she went downstairs. Unfortunately, this wistful dream was shattered when she opened her eyes to see, not her bedroom at home, but a dorm room. Her mind still fuzzy from sleep, she saw an ethereal light coming towards her in the dimly lit room from the corner of her eye, before she fell back into a deep slumber.

The next time she woke up, she groggily turned her head to look in the direction that her clock would have been, her mind still addled by sleep. She was greeted with Kero sleeping right beside her head.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse. She almost didn't want to wake him. Though he opened his eyes, he didn't move or reply, as if he was pretending to be a stuffed animal. Though it took her a little bit, she realized that his actions meant that someone else was in the room with them. She tried to lift her head to see who it was, finding instead that she was too weak to move around much. Still, she was able to lift her head enough to see a girl sitting on a bed across from her, seeming to be waiting patiently for her to wake up.

Apparently the girl noticed her slight movement, since she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her. The girl's retreating footsteps were soft and barely audible, as if she was attempting to not wake anyone. When she returned, a tray was placed on the bedside table next to Sakura. She then helped prop Sakura up into a sitting position.

When Sakura saw the girl's face, she gasped.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her voice still hushed and hoarse. She recognized the black hair, the blue eyes, and the face shape.

"Who's Tomoyo? Is she a friend of yours?" the girl replied, a confused expression on her face. Her voice was sweet and melodic, like how Sakura imagined a fairy child's voice would sound like.

"Wait, don't answer that yet", the girl continued, her expression clearing. "You need to eat something first and have something to drink. After all, it probably hurts to speak right now, since your throat must be parched. Am I right?" The girl had finished the last part in a rush, with a knowing look in her eyes.

Though Sakura hadn't noticed the soreness of her throat until now, she had opened her mouth to reply before the girl cut her off sharply.

"Don't bother speaking, it'll only make your throat hurt more right now. Just nod for yes or shake your head for no. Understand?"

Sakura was about to try to speak again, but then the girl shot her a _massive_ death glare so she nodded instead.

"Good. Now, do you think that you will be able to feed yourself?" The girl inquired.

Sakura nodded tentatively, a little unsure on what to think of this girl, whose name she didn't even know yet.

"By the way, my name is Aeternum Hope, but you can call me Hope." the girl said as she brought the tray over to the bed, placing it on a table that she had grabbed from beside Sakura's bed.

Sakura looked down at the tray that had been placed in front of her, not surprised to see that the familiar okayu was being served. Hope patiently waited as Sakura lifted the spoonful of the rice porridge to her mouth, quickly moving to help guide her arm when Sakura's arm trembled and she nearly dropped the spoon. When Hope's hand lightly brushed against Sakura's skin as she aided Sakura in feeding herself, Sakura was confused as to the warmth that spread throughout her arm; radiating outward from the initial point.

Sakura was even more confused and a little frightened when her arm seemed to regain its former strength, enabling her to hold the spoon steady, even when Hope had let go of her arm. Sakura dropped the spoon in shock at her arm's eerily quick recovery.

"Hold on, I'll go and get something to clean that up for you, " Hope said hurriedly, refusing to meet Sakura's eyes as she practically ran out of the room. She seemed to be really nervous and scared, as when she came back into the room with towels and a new clean spoon; Hope's eyes were really wide and she sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating. Sakura could hear her constantly saying "I'm sorry" over and over under her breath as she cleaned up the mess.

"Don't tell anyone, please! I'm not supposed to do this. I'm really sorry!" Hope's eyes shone with unshed tears in her eyes as she said this. Her hands were shaking as Hope looked pleadingly at Sakura, waiting for her response.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Sakura said, hoping to calm her down. Hope looked relieved, and with a steadier hand she offered the glass of water to Sakura. She took it, taking small sips at Hope's instruction. Hope waited until Sakura had finished the glass of water, putting it down on the bedside table. She watched patiently as Sakura ate in silence. By this time, Sakura had begun to feel sleepy. Hope suddenly posed a question for her as she was almost finished her porridge.

"Hey, can I take a look at those cards of yours? They look really cool." Hope queried as she neatly put the cup on the tray again and put the tray back on the bedside table.

"Sure, go ahead." Sakura replied sleepily, struggling to keep her eyes open. She heard Hope leaving quietly, and as Hope opened the door, she heard talking outside in the dorm.

"I'm going to clear it with the Headmaster that you get an extra day to rest. He should be fine with it." Hope said over her shoulder.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. You'll be going to classes starting tomorrow. Also, the Headmaster has a message for you. So if you feel well enough later, you should go see him." she added.

Sakura nodded, already starting to drift off, not really hearing what she said. She heard Hope taking away the tray and leaving. The lights in the room went out around the same time the door closed.

"Sweet dreams," she heard Hope whisper in her sweet, melodic voice. Hope started humming a lullaby as she left.

It didn't take her long in the darkness to fall asleep, especially to the lullaby that Hope was humming.

As she fell asleep, she dreamed...

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was standing in the woods. She recognized them as woods that lay outside the Academy. As she wandered through them, trying to find her way back to the Academy, she found a trail of blood. Wary of it, but hoping that it would lead her to someone, she followed it. Weaving through the undergrowth and trees, she finally reached the end of the trail. When Sakura reached it, she stopped in her tracks. Before her she saw a wolf that was badly wounded holding a flower in its mouth. She backed up, hoping it hadn't noticed her. When she felt that she was a safe distance away, she watched intrigued.<em>

_The wolf had limped over to a spot in the undergrowth, thankfully opposite to where she crouched, and began digging a hole. After the hole was large enough for it, the wolf dropped the flower into the hole, covering it back up with dirt. To Sakura, it seemed suspiciously like the wolf had dug a grave._

'But for who or what?' _Sakura wondered. As soon as she thought this, the scene faded to black and she dreamed no more for the rest of the time that she slept.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm alive and back! Sorry for the absurdly long hiatus, I had a lot of school stuff to deal with. Don't worry, I haven't and will not abandon this story. Also, check out my profile where I have a link to the Twitter account that I made if you want to contact me or see the progress on my stories! - Sweetie-Saphira  
>Update as of 719/2015 Remember, I will not update this story if there are no reviews. Although, the lack of reviews gives me time to finish the next chapter. But that's beside the point! Read, Review, and Favourite/follow! - Sweetie-Saphira  
><strong>


End file.
